Ulises Maynardo Zavala
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Maynardo Zavala (padre) Sarah Souza (esposa) Iván Maynardo Zavala (hijo) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Cantante |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1983 |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = SHK3Cíclope.ogg }} Ulises Maynardo Zavala es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hijo del fallecido veterano actor de doblaje Maynardo Zavala. Además de ser actor también es barítono cantante operísticoArtículo sobre el doblaje de Chowder en el blog de Javier Rivero. Gazpacho.jpg|Gazpacho (2ª voz) en Chowder, su personaje mas conocido y el que comparte con su padre. 4879b.jpg|Wesley Gibson en Se busca. Rath_Omniverse_(Oficial_Artwork).png|Rath, a partir Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. OGW-LaBestia.png|La Bestia en Mas allá del jardín, su personaje mas terrorifico. Werner Rachtman Richard Sammel Bastardos sin Gloria.png|Werner Rachtman en Bastardos sin gloria. Spanish Cap.png|Capitán Español en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas. James Frederick Ryan.jpeg|James Frederick Ryan en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. RiverdaleFp.png|Forsythe Pendleton "FP" Jones en Riverdale. Robert Sil.jpeg|Oficial Robert Murray en El silencio de los inocentes. HugeGoon.jpg|Huge Goon en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes. DavidBH90210.png|David Silver en Beverly Hills, 90210. John_carter_er.jpg|Dr. John Carter en E.R. Sala de urgencias (temps. 1-12). Wonka - 1971-2n.jpg|Reportero de TV #4 en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (redoblaje). El Tío Frank.png|Tío Frank en A todo ritmo. Michael Kern.png|Michael Kern en House of Cards. SCR2DerekFeldman.png|Derek Feldman en Scream 2 (Segunda Version). Noah-wyle-falling-skies.jpg|Tom Mason en Falling Skies. Van-kleiss-generator-rex-5.5.jpg|Van Kleiss en Generador Rex. Harold_%28Padre_de_Billy%29.gif|Harold en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio. Darkstar.jpeg|Darkstar en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Zombozo SD.png|Zombozo en Ben 10: Omniverse (temp. 5). Limongordo.png|Conde Limonagrio en Hora de aventura (eps. 135-155). THD_(10).png|Director Milton Grimm en Ever After High. Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-16h08m32s8801.png|Chef Sueco (Canciones) en Los Muppets. Conde Tundacula.png|Conde Tundácula (3º voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Cheng.jpg|Cheng en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. SilasMorkoyMali.png|Silas en Morko y Mali. Él_PPGZ.png|Él en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Padre de Princesa PPGZ.png|Padre de Princesa también en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Shinjiro Kuso.jpg|Shinjiro Kuso en Bakugan. SHK3Cíclope.png|Ciclope en Shrek tercero. 150px-Qoc 33.png|Hombre Banana (2ª voz) también en Hora de aventura. 268px-Glide.jpg|Glide.EXE de MegaMan NT Warrior. KenBunsen.png|Ken en Bunsen es una bestia. Char 158245 thumb.jpg|Piroshki en Dragon Ball Super (eps. 13 y 15). Johny Mason Adolescente.png|Johnny Mason (adolescente) en Supercampeones. Menique.png|El Meñique en Tortugas Ninja. Ulises (Masao Nakayama).png|Ulises también en Supercampeones. MLPMovie-Boyle.png|Primer Oficial Mullet (canciones) en My Little Pony: La película. Información Es originario de la Ciudad de México y cuenta con 27 años de experiencia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz, donde, además de actuar, lleva un buen número de años desempeñando la actividad de dirección. Estudió actuación en el C.A.D.A.C. (Centro de Arte Dramático), y música en la E.N.M. (Escuela Nacional de Música) de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (U.N.A.M.). A la par de doblaje, se desenvuelve profesionalmente como cantante. Filmografía Anime * Johnny Mason (adolescente) / Víctor Takasugi / Ulises / Paul Diamond (algunos episodios) / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones * Shin en Zatch Bell * Naga / Linehalt Darkus / Shinjiro Kuso (Padre de Dan) en Bakugan * Él / Padre de Princesa / Padre de Bellota / Sombrerón / Príncipe Rana en Las chicas superpoderosas Z * Jibakurai (ep. 10) en Bleach * Chuei Toutaku en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Piroshki en Dragon Ball Super Series animadas John DiMaggio * Rath (temps. 1-4) / Zombozo (5ª temp.) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Rath en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Rath en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Kevin Michael Richardson * Milleous (5ª temp.) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Donny en Hora de aventura Troy Baker * Van Kleiss en Generador Rex * Curador Vronsky en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. Otros * Ken (Phil LaMarr) en Bunsen es una bestia * Hermano Willis (Roger Craig Smith) / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-presente) en Un show más * Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa * Milton Grimm (Jamieson Price) en Ever After High * Cheng (George Takei) en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * La bestia (Samuel Ramey) en Más allá del jardín * El Meñique (Jesse Ventura) en Tortugas Ninja * Norm Wendell (Patrick McKenna) en Crash Canyon *Hora de aventura ** Líder De Los Vikingos Luchadores (Pendleton Ward) (1ª temp.) ** Conde de Limonagrio (Justin Roiland) (5.2ª temp.-) ** Hombre Banana (Al Yankovic) (5.2ª temp-) * Baylor Hotner (Matt Lantern) (eps. 27-28) / Voces adicionales en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Sir Dagonet (Greg Ellis) / Mike Morningstar/Darkstar (Wil Wheaton) en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Chowder ** Gazpacho (Dana Snyder) (2ª voz) ** Sr. Helado (Jeff Bennett) ** Chuletón ** Niñera Gigante ** Rey Agrio ** Criatura de Moo ** Voces adicionales ** Insertos (Carlos Alazraqui) * Comandante Raff (James Arnold Taylor) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008) * Robin Food (Rob Paulsen) / Voces adicionales en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Meteorito en El campamento de Lazlo * Narración en El escuadrón diabólico * Maestro de ceremonias (Tim Curry) en Loonatics Películas David A.R. White * Adam Riley en En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (2009) * Matt en El fin de la cosecha (1998) * Dan Burgess en Un deseo cumplido (1992) Ryan Reynolds * Jerry Hickfang en Las voces (2014) * William Hayes en Definitivamente, tal vez (2008) Otros * Glenn Sickleman (Dean Norris) en El libro de Henry (2017) * Voces adicionales en Aliados (2016) * Jerry Levov (Rupert Evans) en American Pastoral (2016) * John "Tig" Tiegen (Dominic Fumusa) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * Insertos en Luz nocturna (2015) * Insertos en Legado (2015) * Boris (Brandon Hardesty) / Insertos en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Voces adicionales en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Insertos en Venganza fatal (2014) * John Ruskin (Greg Wise) / Insertos en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) * Thierry Duras (Steven Waddington) / Insertos en Un pequeño caos (2014) * Jason (Stephen "tWitch" Boss) / Insertos en Step Up: Todos unidos (2014) * Sheikh Abdullah Nayed (Ali Suliman) / Insertos en Volando a casa (2014) * Freddy Russel (Wyatt Russell) / Insertos en Crueldad necesaria (2014) * Frederico (Selton Mello) / Insertos en Desechos y esperanza (2014) * Charity (Michael Sheen) / Insertos en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) * Tom (Todd Stashwick) / Insertos en Terror en la calle Mockingbird (2014) * Ray (David Harbour) / Insertos en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Insertos en Las voces (2014) * Simon (Alec Mapa) e Insertos en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) * Sr. Turlington (Tom McTigue) / Insertos en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * Trabajador de FEMA (John O'Brien) en Godzilla (2014) * Miggs (Bryan Callen) / Insertos en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Mauro (Carlos Arana) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) * Testimonio en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) * Voces adicionales en Amor en el ocaso (2013) * Voces adicionales en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Oficial Vasquez (Oscar Torre) en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Voces adicionales en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) * Capitán español (Oscar Jaenada) en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) * Freddy (Khalid Abdalla) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) * Phillip Greenberg (Chris Messina) en Greenberg (2010) * Frank Mercer (Liev Schreiber) en Los recolectores (2010) * Werner Rachtman (Richard Sammel) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Cole Frankel (Ray Liotta) en Persecución inminente (2009) * Voces adicionales en Nada más que la verdad (2009) * Voces adicionales en Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final (2009) * Wesley Gibson (James McAvoy) en Se busca (2008) * Shagon (Randy Couture) en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) * Gunner (Jacob Vargas) en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) * Sr. Christopher (Nick Frost) / Insertos en Diva adolescente (2008) * Carl Loomis (Dax Shepard) / Insertos en Mamá por encargo (2008) * Gary (David Arquette) / Insertos en Hamlet 2 (2008) * James Hoyt (Scott Speedman) en Los extraños (2008) * Deacon (Jeff Anderson) en Hagamos una porno (2008) * Bob Lundy (Geoff Stults) en The Express (2008) * Leon Turner (Patrick Kennedy) / Insertos en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) * Zane (Bernard Stewart) en Águila contra tiburón (2007) * Vance Voorhees (Adam Vernier) en Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) * Voces adicionales en Gángster americano (2007) * Voces adicionales en Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) * Pasajero en Vuelo 93 (2006) * Mac Carter (Damaine Radcliff) en Un paso adelante (2006) * David Lattin (Schin A.S. Kerr) en Camino a la gloria (2006) * Tim Allen (Erik Bruskotter) en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) * Sheriff Hooper (Daniel Roebuck) en Venganza en graves (2005) * Sing (Stephen Chow) en Kung-Fusion (2004) * Vince Sherman (Clifton Collins Jr.) en La isla maldita (2004) * Drew Hesler (Brian Austin Green) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) * Dr. Julian Mercer (Keanu Reeves) en Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) * Julio (Judah Friedlander) en Showtime (2002) * Riley (Freddy Robinson) en Una noche muy tarde (2001) * Doug (Michael Arata) en Negligencia médica (2001) * Quentin Kemmer (Devon Gummersall) en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) * Carter Abbey (Greg Grunberg) en El hombre sin sombra (2000) * Jonathan Daniels (Mackenzie Astin) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Proto Zoa (Phillip Rhys) en Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) * Derek (Jerry O'Connell) en Scream 2 (1997) (Redoblaje) * Ben Welsch (Robert Joy) en Harriet la espía (1996) * Tommy Collins (Pauly Shore) en Jurado por error (1995) * Otto (Sven-Ole Thorsen) en Terreno salvaje (1994) * Conductor de autobus (Mark Schiff) en Blankman (1994) * Glenn Johnson (Chris O'Donnell) en Cielo azul (1994) * Danny Garret (Paul Scherrer) en Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) * Alfredo García (Benjamin Bratt) en El Demoledor (1993) * Voces adicionales en Héroe accidental (1992) * Voces adicionales en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) * Chick Hill (Bryan Smith) / Voces adicionales en Bugsy (1991) * Tom McHugh (Ethan Hawke) en La cita misteriosa (1991) * Lam Cheng Shen (Russell Wong) en China llora (1990) * Chevaliére Donceny (Henry Thomas) en Valmont (1989) * Coleman (William M. Sinacore) / Voces adicionales en Las ligas mayores (1989) * Rajam Prasad (Rajam Prasad) en Atrapado (1987) * Alec Scudder (Rupert Graves) en Maurice (1987) * Paul Conway (Matthew Labyorteaux) en Obsesión fatal (1986) * Tim Shepard (Glenn Withrow) en Los rebeldes (1983) * Acosador en la esquina (Vincent Gruppi) en Ángel de venganza (1981) * Sr. Hopster / Reportero de TV # 4 en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) (redoblaje) * Acastus (Gary Raymond) en Jasón y los argonautas (1963) * Conductor de elefante (Robert Cabal) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) * Gabe Evans (Mark Roberts) en Gilda (1946) Películas animadas Jamieson Price * Milton Grimm en Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos * Milton Grimm en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros * Milton Grimm en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Milton Grimm en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada * Milton Grimm en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas * Milton Grimm en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones * Milton Grimm en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Otros * Rey Nereus (Mark Oliver) en Barbie: La princesa de las perlas (2014) * Grodlin (Jonathan Holmes) en Barbie y la puerta secreta (2014) * Voces adicionales en Ralph, el demoledor (2012) * Voces adicionales en Enredados (2010) * Loofah (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos (2007) * Harold (Richard Steven Horvitz) en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2007) * Cíclope (Mark Valley) en Shrek tercero (2007) * Skip Jones (Tim Conway) en Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! (2006) * La corbata Lester (cuento 7) en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños (2001) Películas de anime * Johnny Mason / Ulises en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Johnny Mason / Ulises en Supercampeones: La Venganza * Johnny Mason / Ulises en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana Series de televisión Brian Austin Green * David Silver en Beverly Hills, 90210 * Keith Watson en Esposas desesperadas Noah Wyle * Dr. John Carter en E.R. Sala de urgencias * Tom Mason en Falling Skies Otros: * Danny Taylor en Sin rastro * Teniente Primero Harry Welsh en Band of Brothers * Joe Connelly en Providence * Larry Bernstein en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Jim Halpert (un ep.) / Kevin Malone (temps. 5-9) / Tipo de Fingerlake en La oficina * Det."Fin" Tutuola (Ice-T) (temps. 6-10) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Frank Desipio en Conmovedora maldad * Blowfish Banducci en Comando Especial * Danny Robel en Close to Home * DJ Panzón en Estoy en la banda * Gary Navarro (Sharif Atkins) en Los 4400 * Jared en Medium * Michael Kern (Kevin Kilner) en House of Cards * Owen (James Tupper) en Samantha Who? (temp. 1) * Mike Seaver (Kirk Cameron) en ¡Ay como duele crecer! * Baxter en Mom * Tom Bergeron en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb * Sr. Harcout / Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Voces adicionales en No culpes al koala * Silas en Morko y Mali Videojuegos * Atlas DeMornay / Winston en Rise of the Tomb Raider Telenovelas brasileñas Carlos Machado * Ignacio en Rastros de mentiras * Ferdinand en Fina estampa Otros * Massao (Marcos Tumura) en Sol naciente * Alberto Navona (joven) (Gustavo Machado) en A través del tiempo * Renán (Fernando Eiras) en Partes de mí * Dr. Célso (Ricardo Pavão) en Por siempre * Brian Benson (Lázaro Ramos) en Hombre nuevo * Crispín (Emílio Orciollo Netto) en Alma gemela * Roger (Mario Frias) en El beso del vampiro * Fred (Luigi Baricelli) en Lazos de familia Intérprete * Primer Oficial Mullet en My Little Pony: La película * "Cielito Lindo" en El libro de la vida * "Helado Corazón" en Frozen: Una aventura congelada * Tema de los dragones (ep. 23: "Una boca caliente") en Chowder * Chef sueco en Los Muppets (2011) * Andy Dwyer (Chris Pratt) en Construyendo un parque * Coros en Rio * Oompa Loompa en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (redoblaje) * "El Ponto" / "Miel y Canción del ganador" (final) en Winnie the Pooh (película animada de 2011) * "Efelantes y wartas" / "Hip hip pooh-ray" / "Mind over matter" / "Rumbly in my Tumbly" (repetición) en Las mini-aventuras de Winnie the Pooh * Cantantes y coros en Los fantasmas de Scrooge Dirección de doblaje * Mom * Chowder * Las chicas superpoderosas (especial "Las chicas superpoderosas Reinan") * Las chicas superpoderosas Z * Los Sábados Secretos (2 caps.) * Elizabeth: La Edad de oro * Vuelo 93 * Juego de poder * La ciudad de las tormentas * Expiación, deseo y pecado * Los extraños * Death Race: La carrera de la muerte * Diva adolescente * Definitivamente, tal vez * Gángster americano * Mamá por encargo * Se busca * Hamlet 2 * Quémese después de leerse * Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad * Un novato en apuros * Step Up: Todos unidos * Boyhood: Momentos de una vida * Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata * Las voces * Un paseo por las tumbas * Blackfish * Desechos y esperanza * Crueldad necesaria * Terror en la calle Mockingbird * Volando a casa * Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso * El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder * Henry Danger * Legado * El último caballero * Grandes amigos (2015) (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Luz nocturna * Mr. Right * Venganza fatal * Llévame a casa esta noche (redoblaje) * Arma mortal (serie de TV) * Loca ex-novia * RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens * Bull * Dinastía (2017) Saga Triunfos robados * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada * Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar * Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final Dirección musical * Loca ex-novia 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * IDF * Procineas S.C.L. * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sonomex * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de música